


Feeling Shirty

by SCFrankles



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:33:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCFrankles/pseuds/SCFrankles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock's friends and acquaintances suddenly seem remarkably adept at reading his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Shirty

**Author's Note:**

> A 221B written for the [Drabble Fest, Spring 2015](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/1247054.html), being hosted over at [bbcsherlock](http://bbcsherlock.livejournal.com/) on LJ. (Running until 7th March 2015.)
> 
> I used my own prompt: _Sherlock Holmes; he doesn't realise he's selecting the colour of his shirts to match his mood (though everyone else does)._
> 
> This story was indirectly inspired by [tardisjournal's](http://archiveofourown.org/users/tardisjournal/pseuds/tardisjournal) 221B, [Indecision](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2597519).
> 
>  
> 
> Sherlock Holmes was created by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle; Sherlock is the property of Moffat and Gatiss, and the BBC.
> 
> 221B form invented by [KCScribbler](http://kcscribbler.livejournal.com/) ([KCS](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/4162281/1/221B)).
> 
> * * *

He and John had had a terrible argument that morning, but Sherlock was determined to show no sign of it.

Donovan barely glanced at him. “God, you’re in one of those moods, are you?”

 

The next day they went to Bart’s.

“I see you’re feeling positive about the case!” smiled Molly.

Sherlock frowned. How could she tell?

 

Pausing only to get changed, Sherlock dashed to tell Lestrade his epiphany. Maybe he’d tease him a bit though. Give it a dramatic build-up.

“You’ve solved it!” beamed Lestrade, the moment he spotted him.

 _Damn,_ thought Sherlock.

 

“John,” said Sherlock in the restaurant later, “everyone’s reading my mind.”

“It’s your shirts.” John waved his fork at Sherlock’s chest. “You always match the colour to your mood. People have started to notice.”

Sherlock stared at him. “No, I don’t.”

John shrugged.

 

Matching colour to mood? Ridiculous. Sherlock grabbed the first shirt he saw and put it on.

Right. Time to seduce John away from the telly. The strategy was meticulously planned. He should have John in bed within 45 minutes.

Sherlock stepped out into the sitting room.

“Yeah, OK,” said John. “I’ll just brush my teeth.”

Sherlock paused. And then turned and retraced his steps, studying his shirt as he went. 

He made a mental note to order a couple of spares in the black.


End file.
